Lucky's Mysterious Journey
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: Lucky finds a mysterious mirror that takes her and Spirit to the Ever Realm, how will they get back home to Miradero? Read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. The Mysterious Mirror Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation, I also don't own Spirit Riding Free, Spirit Riding Free is a copyright of Dreamworks Animated Television.**

 **The Mysterious Mirror Part 1**

 **One sunny summer day in Miradero Oregon, Lucky Prescott was riding her beloved horse, Spirit through a canyon.**

 **When all of a sudden, she and Spirit almost crashed into an ancient looking mirror.**

 **"Spirit! Whoa, boy!" Lucky shouted, fearing they would crash into the mirror and break it.**

 **But instead of crashing into the mirror, Lucky and Spirit raced straight through it.**

 **At that same moment at Hexley Hall, Timothy was in Professor Morgan Keen's morning potions class, Timothy O'Toole was staring out the window near his desk.**

 **When he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.**

 **"What? Oh! Hi, Professor Keen." Timothy said.**

 **"Daydreaming again are we?" Professor Keen asked Timothy firmly.**

 **"So sorry, Professor," Timothy said. "it will not happen again."**

 **"See that it doesn't." Morgan said.**

 **Back with Lucky, she freaked out when she saw that Spirit had wings that matched his black mane and tail.**

 **"Oh my gosh! Spirit," Lucky gasped in shock. "since when do you have wings?"**


	2. The Mysterious Mirror Part 2

**The Mysterious Mirror Part 2**

 **Back at Hexley Hall, potions class let out as everyone else left for transformation class.**

 **"Wait a minute, Timothy." Morgan said in a kind voice.**

 **Timothy turned around, "Yes, Professor Keen?" he asked.**

 **"What were you thinking about in class besides my lecture on Gurdyroots today?" Morgan asked Timothy.**

 **"I can feel it, Professor," Timothy said to the teacher. "something magical is about to happen."**

 **"Something magical you say," Morgan asked Timothy. "like what?"**

 **"I don't know what exactly," Timothy explained to Morgan. "just something."**

 **After school let out that day, Jade Chen was riding on Skywind's back.**

 **When she suddenly saw a 13-year-old girl walking with her own winged stallion.**

 **"Hello, I'm Fortuna Prescott but I go by Lucky," Lucky said to Jade. "and this is my horse, Spirit, I'm just wondering... where are we? And why does Spirit have wings?"**

 **"Well, I'm Princess Jade Chen, and this is Skywind," Jade introduced. "and you are in Enchancia which is located in the Ever Realm, how did you get here?"**

 **"The last thing I remember, Spirit and I were taking a short ride through a canyon at home in Miradero Oregon... when we suddenly went through a mysterious mirror." Lucky explained to Jade.**

 **"Let's go to Enchancia Castle," Jade said to Lucky. "I have a hunch that Dorrie and Candice might know what's going on."**

 **"Your president lives... in a castle?" Lucky asked Jade.**

 **"What's a president?" Jade asked Lucky.**

 **"The leader of a country." Lucky explained to Jade.**

 **"The people of the Ever Realm don't really have people like a president aside from a mayor," Jade explained to Lucky. "we have kingdoms and empires and we are ruled by royalty."**

 **"I see." Lucky said.**

 **Inside Enchancia Castle, Dorrie and Candice Cooper and Marie Perkins were doing some dusting in the castle's library.**

 **When Jade walked in with Lucky by her side.**

 **"Jade," Dorrie asked. "what's the matter?"**

 **"Dorrie," Jade answered. "Lucky Prescott here needs yours and Candice's help."**


	3. The Mysterious Mirror Part 3

**The Mysterious Mirror Part 3**

 **"What do you need help with, Lucky?" Dorrie asked.**

 **"I would like some help getting back home to Miradero," Lucky answered Dorrie. "my father is liable to worry about Spirit and me."**

 **"How did you get here?" Candice asked Lucky.**

 **"Excuse me?" Lucky answered Candice.**

 **"Just answer the question," Candice said to Lucky irritably. "how did you get here?"**

 **"Candice!" Dorrie scolded.**

 **"It is like I told Jade," Lucky explained to Dorrie and Candice truthfully. "the last thing I remember, Spirit and I were taking a short ride through a canyon at home in Miradero Oregon... when we suddenly went through a mysterious mirror."**

 **"And, do you still have the mirror, Miss Prescott?" Dorrie asked.**

 **"Yes I do." Lucky answered Dorrie, pulling the mirror from her right pants pocket.**

 **Timothy passed by the library and stopped suddenly.**

 **"I know what that is! And I knew something magical was going to happen today!" Timothy exclaimed.**

 **Candice could tell that Timothy was excited about something.**

 **"Whoa! Slow down, Timothy!" Candice called out.**

 **"And what do you mean by you knew something magical was going to happen today anyway?" Dorrie asked Timothy.**


	4. The Looking Glass Of Dimensions

**The Looking Glass Of Dimensions**

 **"This girl is from the other side," Timothy explained. "and I learned about the Looking Glass of Dimensions in magical history from Professor Silvia Moto."**

 **"Do you know what the Looking Glass of Dimensions can do?" Dorrie asked Timothy.**

 **"In addition to transporting its user from their home dimension to ours and back again," Timothy answered Dorrie. "it can shrink down and fit inside its user's pocket."**

 **"So... you mean," Lucky asked Timothy. "Spirit and I can travel back and forth whenever we would like?"**

 **"That seems to be right to me." Timothy said to Lucky.**

 **A little while later in a treeless field, Lucky got out her Looking Glass of Dimensions and she and Spirit leaped through it once again.**

 **Once back in Miradero, Lucky met her two best friends, Pru Granger and Abigail Stone in the Granger family's barn.**

 **"You guys will not believe where Spirit and I had been!" Lucky exclaimed, she couldn't contain her excitement any longer.**

 **"Where were you?" Pru asked Lucky.**

 **"Spirit and I went through my new magic mirror when we were riding earlier... and we wound up in a magical kingdom called Enchancia!" Lucky answered Pru in a breathless voice.**

 **"Enchancia? Lucky, aren't you a little too old for fairytales?" Pru asked.**

 **"You don't believe me," Lucky asked. "do you, Pru?"**

 **"Of course I don't believe you," Pru said to Lucky, brushing Chica Linda's mane out. "where's the proof?"**

 **"You want proof," Lucky said to Pru. "well, I'll give you proof!"**

 **Lucky took out her Looking Glass Of Dimensions.**

 **"What is** _ **that**_ **?" Pru asked Lucky as the Looking Glass Of Dimensions grew to its normal size.**

 **"This is my Looking Glass of Dimensions," Lucky answered Pru honestly. "now, who would like to come with me to Enchancia?"**

 **"You know I would!" Abigail exclaimed.**

 **"What about you, Pru?" Lucky asked.**

 **"I don't know..." Pru began.**

 **Suddenly, Pru, Abigail, and Lucky heard a very familiar as well as annoying voice.**

 **"Abigail! Hey, Abigail!" the voice called, coming nearer and nearer to the barn's door.**

 **"You had better decide, Pru, and soon," Abigail said urgently. "because Snips will be here to bug us any minute now!"**


	5. Pru Takes The Leap

**Pru Takes The Leap**

 **"Abigail! Abigail!" Snips continued.**

 **"Okay! Okay! I'm coming with you, Lucky!" Pru exclaimed.**

 **The pals held hands and leaped into the mirror portal to the Ever Realm.**

 **When they arrived in the Ever Realm, Lucky, Pru, and Abigail noticed that they were in a really super cold kingdom of ice and snow.**

 **"Th-th-th-this d-d-d-doesn't look like Enchancia to me, Lucky." Abigail said through chattering teeth.**

 **"W-w-w-where are we?" Pru shivered due to the cold.**

 **"I don't know," Lucky answered Pru, trying** _ **not**_ **to think about the chilly weather. "we're still in the Ever Realm... but this doesn't look like Enchancia to me."**

 **A man came up to them with his daughter.**

 **"Welcome to Freezenburg," the man said. "I am King Henrik, and this is my daughter, Princess Hildegard."**

 **Lucky, Pru, and Abigail bowed before Henrik and Hildegard, "Your highnesses." they said.**

 **"You're not dressed for our kingdom," Hildegard pointed out. "who are you and where are you headed?"**

 **"I'm Fortuna Prescott but everyone calls me Lucky," Lucky introduced. "and these are my best friends, Prudence Granger, she likes to go by Pru, and Abigail Stone."**

 **"We wanted to go to Enchancia... but Lucky's mirror-thing brought us here instead." Pru explained to Henrik.**

 **"The Looking Glass of Dimensions can be tricky to use at times, you just need to focus on your destination whether you're coming here to the Ever Realm or going home to your own dimension... speaking of which, Dorrie told me all about your dimension... where do you girls come from in that dimension?" Hildegard asked.**

 **"Miradero Oregon in 1854." Lucky answered Hildegard.**

 **"Then, focus on Miradero Oregon in 1854 for your journey back to your dimension," Henrik said to Lucky. "meanwhile, Hildegard and I are going to Enchancia ourselves, we would be glad to give you three girls a ride."**

 **"Thank you, your majesty." Abigail said.**

 **"No problem," Henrik said. "and please, call me Henrik, all of my friends do."**

 **Back at Enchancia Castle, Timothy went on his merry way outside to play with the Merlin's blocks that Sofia had given to him.**

 **When suddenly, he spotted a flying coach approaching the castle.**

 **"Hey, PALs!" Timothy called to Pru, Abigail, and Lucky.**

 **"Hi there!" Lucky called back to Timothy, she didn't even know his name.**

 **Inside the castle, Lucky saw Jade in the sitting room, reading up on dancing.**

 **"Oh boy, Aunt Cora would really love to meet you, Jade!" Lucky joked.**

 **Jade glanced up from her reading, "Lucky! You're back!" she exclaimed.**

 **"Yes," Lucky said. "and I brought my two best friends with me."**

 **"I'm Pru," Pru said to Jade. "pleased to make your acquaintance, Princess Jade."**

 **"Please, just call me Jade," Jade said to Pru. "I'm still an ordinary girl just like you."**

 **"But with power!" Abigail exclaimed.**

 **"Who are you?" Jade asked Abigail.**

 **"Abigail Stone is my name," Abigail said. "and I make the best cherry pie in Miradero!"**

 **"If it's** _ **that**_ **good," Jade exclaimed. "I would indeed like to try it!"**


	6. Talking About Pie

**Talking About Pie**

 **Sofia entered the sitting room.**

 **"What are you talking about, Jade?" Sofia asked.**

 **"Sofia! I'm glad you're here! Come meet my new friends," Jade said. "this is Lucky Prescott, Pru Granger, and Abigail Stone, Abigail makes the best cherry pie in Miradero! Wherever that is."**

 **"It's a small town on the other side, I've read a whole lot about it." a voice said.**

 **"Hildegard! Wait! How do you know Hildegard?" Sofia and Lucky asked in unison.**

 **"Pru, Abigail, and I met her when we ended up in Freezenburg." Lucky answered Sofia truthfully.**

 **"I go to school with Hildegard at Royal Prep." Sofia answered Lucky.**

 **"Anyway," Hildegard said. "what were you girls talking about?"**

 **"How I make the best cherry pie in Miradero." Abigail explained to Hildegard.**

 **"You're not the only one who can bake a good pie, my aunt, Tilly makes the best apple pie in all of Enchancia!" Sofia said to Abigail.**

 **"And, Grandmama makes the best chocolate pudding pie in Freezenburg!" Hildegard said to Abigail.**

 **"Wow! If their pies are that delectable, I would love to try some!" Abigail exclaimed.**

 **Back in Miradero, Mary Pat and Bianca raced into the Prescott family's front yard.**

 **"Any sign of the girls, Bianca?" Kate asked.**

 **"Not so much as a single footprint of either Lucky, Abigail, or Pru, Miss Flores," Bianca reported. "it is as if they have all vanished without a trace."**

 **"What are we going to do now?" Cora Prescott, Lucky's aunt asked in a worried tone of voice.**

 **"Now now, Cora, don't worry," Jim Prescott, Lucky's father said. "those girls are clever, they will turn up sooner than you think."**

 **"I hope you're right, Jim, I really do." Cora said.**

 **Back at Enchancia Castle, Amber found Lucky, Pru, and Abigail teaching Sofia, Jade, James, Timothy, Chef Andre, and Hildegard how to make Abigail's family's famous cherry pie.**

 **"Sofia! James! Who are these girls," Amber exclaimed. "and why are you baking with them? Baking is not the way of royalty! A royal's place is not cooking or baking in the kitchen! A royal has his or her proper place in the kingdom!"**


	7. What Makes A Royal

**What Makes A Royal**

 **"That girl reminds me a lot of Maricela." Pru said to Lucky and Abigail.**

 **"Me too," Abigail observed. "but who is she?"**

 **"This is my sister, Amber." Sofia introduced.**

 **"Who is this Maricela anyway?" Amber asked with curiosity.**

 **"She's our town's stuck-up society snob, Maricela thinks ladies should not ride sitting astride a horse." Lucky answered Amber.**

 **"Plus," Pru added. "Maricela thinks she is better than the rest of us just because she is the spoiled daughter of Miradero's mayor."**

 **"Will you all go home?" Sofia asked Lucky, Pru, and Abigail curiously.**

 **"Just as soon as the pies are finished baking and chilling." Lucky said.**

 **Dorrie and Candice entered the kitchen.**

 **"If you're going back home to Miradero, Lucky," Candice asked. "then, do you think that Dorrie, Mom, and I could possibly go with you?"**

 **"I don't see why not." Lucky said.**

 **"Yes! I'll go tell Mom that we'll be leaving for Miradero!" Dorrie exclaimed.**

 **"You do that." Candice said to Dorrie.**

 **Dorrie ran out of the room to tell Violet while Amber turned to Candice.**

 **"Candice, as a Voyager-in-training, may I come too?" Amber asked.**

 **Candice looked at Amber, "I don't see why not." she said.**

 **"Yes! I'll go ask Violet if I may go," Amber exclaimed. "I hope she'll say I can!"**

 **Amber took off to talk to Violet.**

 **"Abigail," Hildegard said. "since I can't go to Miradero with you... you may take my grandmama's chocolate pudding pie with you."**

 **"Thank you, Hildegard," Abigail said. "you really are a good friend."**

 **"Thank you, Abigail," Hildegard said. "being a good friend is really what makes a royal."**

 **Abby Murphy came into the royal kitchen and took a whiff of the air.**

 **"What smells so good?" Abby asked.**

 **"Pies." Abigail answered.**

 **"What kind of pies," Abby asked Abigail curiously. "and who are you?"**

 **"I am Abigail Stone, and these are my best friends, Lucky Prescott and Pru Granger," Abigail introduced. "and my famous cherry pie, Hildegard's grandmama's famous chocolate pudding pie, and Sofia's aunt Tilly's famous apple pie are being made even as we continue speaking."**


	8. New Friends In Miradero

**New Friends In Miradero**

 **"My name is Abigail too, but I go by Abby," Abby said to Abigail. "I can't wait to taste the cherry pie you baked and Hildegard's grandmama's chocolate pudding pie once it is finished chilling!"**

 **"Sorry Miss Murphy," Chef Andre said. "but Miss Prescott, Miss Stone, Miss Granger, Dorrie, Candice, Violet, and Princesses Sofia and Amber will be taking these pies with them back to Miradero."**

 **"Oh! All right." Abby sighed.**

 **Abby walked out of the kitchen as Timothy went to the freezer to check on the chocolate pudding pie.**

 **"Hildegard," Timothy said. "your grandmama's chocolate pudding pie is ready to take."**

 **Hildegard noticed Timothy yawning.**

 **"Ready for sleepy time, Timothy?" Hildegard asked.**

 **"You can say that again, Hildegard." Timothy agreed with a yawn.**

 **"I'm going to carry you right to bed." Andre said.**

 **"Thank you, Grandpapa." Timothy yawned.**

 **A few hours later, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, Lucky, Pru, and Abigail grabbed the pies and went straight through Lucky's Looking Glass of Dimensions to go back to Lucky, Pru, and Abigail's home of Miradero in 1854.**

 **The next morning at the Prescott residence, Lucky heard Spirit's urgent sounding neighs and ran outside.**

 **Lucky and Spirit saw Timothy fast asleep on the Prescott family's front porch.**

 **Timothy O'Toole, Lucky thought. now what is he doing here... he was asleep in his bed in Enchancia Castle... wasn't he?**

 **A few moments later, Sofia on a wingless Minimus, Amber on a wingless Saffron, Dorrie on a wingless Chestnut, Candice on a wingless Holly, Abigail on Boomerang, and Pru on Chica Linda came riding up to Lucky's doorstep.**

 **"What is Timothy doing here, Lucky?" Amber exclaimed loudly.**

 **"Quiet, Amber! You'll wake Timothy!" Dorrie hissed.**

 **Timothy suddenly opened his green eyes, he looked around in a baffled and terrified manner.**

 **"Oh my goodness," Timothy asked feeling surprised. "where am I?"**

 **"You are in my world... Miradero Oregon of 1854." Lucky answered the still groggy Timothy.**

 **"How did I get here," Timothy asked, he was confused. "when I don't even have access to the Looking Glass of Dimensions?"**

 **"I can explain that, Timothy." Candice said gently.**


	9. Timothy's New Power

**Timothy's New Power**

 **"What do you mean?" Timothy asked Candice with a hint of curiosity in his voice.**

 **"Think back... to when Dorrie and I used our amulets to wake you up." Candice urged Timothy.**

 **Within Timothy's memory, Candice was trying to arouse Dorrie.**

 **"Dorrie," Candice's voice rang out from a distance. "DORRIE! WAKE UP!"**

 **Dorrie slowly opened her eyes and discovered that she was in... the control room of the doctor's tardis.**

 **Timothy was laying on the floor, asleep.**

 **"I got here just in time," a white man with full gray hair said to Dorrie. "I materialized the tardis around you and Timothy, now that the two of you are inside, the tardis can use yours and Candice's amulets to bring Timothy around."**

 **"And, this is?" Dorrie asked Candice about the man with the full gray hair.**

 **"This is the doctor," Candice informed Dorrie. "he's regenerated... again."**

 **"Sorry, Doctor," Dorrie apologized. "I guess I'm still affected by Timothy's vision."**

 **"Quite understandable," the doctor acknowedged as a black woman stepped forward.**

 **"You going to be okay, Miss?" the black woman asked Dorrie, concerned.**

 **"I think so." Dorrie said.**

 **"Allow me to introduce you to my student," the doctor said to Dorrie while looking at the black woman. "this is Bill Potts."**

 **"Oh, we're** _ **students**_ **now," Candice said to the doctor in jest. "I remember we used to be traveling companions."**

 **"It's a long story." the doctor explained.**

 **"I met the doctor at university," Bill explained. "he was a professor there and I attended his lectures."**

 **"You teach?" Dorrie asked the doctor, taken aback.**

 **"Again, it's a long story." the doctor said to Dorrie, trying to change the subject.**

 **"I like what you've done with the tardis," Dorrie remarked to the doctor as she looked around the control room. "all the books are a nice touch."**

 **"Well, books keep the mind healthy." the doctor smiled.**

 **"Um, Doctor," Candice started. "about Timothy?"**

 **"Quite right," the doctor acknowledged. "time to get started."**

 **The doctor adjusted some controls on the tardis console.**

 **In a few moments, Dorrie and Candice's amulets became visible and started glowing.**

 **A beam of light from the tardis console then hit Dorrie and Candice's amulets, which in turn sent two beams of light at the sleeping Timothy.**

 **A glow then surrounded Timothy.**

 **After a few seconds, the beams stopped hitting Timothy.**

 **Dorrie and Candice's amulets then returned to normal.**

 **"What... happened?" Timothy asked, puzzled as he woke up.**

 **"You had a psychic vision, young man." the doctor said as he helped Timothy to stand.**

 **Timothy came out of his memory.**

 **"It is because of Dorrie's and my amulets that you can now travel across dimensions through your dreams." Candice said to Timothy. "remember?"**

 **"I... remember..." Timothy said to Candice with a sigh.**


	10. Bake Sale In Miradero

**Bake Sale In Miradero**

 **Abigail checked the town's clock, "Look at the time! We will be late for the annual bake sale if we don't hurry!" she exclaimed.**

 **Since Timothy's power of flight without the use of either a broomstick or pegasus was lost to him right now, he had to ride with Sofia on the back of Minimus all the way to the bake sale.**

 **Once at the bake sale, Lucky, Pru, and Abigail found their booth.**

 **"Here's our booth," Pru called. "we're working with Miss Flores and Mister Prescott!"**

 **Abigail saw Kate holding Snips by his right hand.**

 **"And," Abigail groaned irritably. "we will also be working with Snips."**

 **Back in the Ever Realm in the Kingdom of Cinnibar, a former Hexley Hall professor named Snively Sage was digging a tunnel so that he and other members the Order of the Wand could escape.**

 **"So, Snively," Grimtrix asked. "are we finally out?"**

 **"Yes, Grimtrix, we are," Snively answered. "which is very good for us... because now we can finally go to the other side and get our revenge on that meddling brat, Timothy O'Toole!"**

 **Back in Miradero, all the customers were all over the scones and double chocolate walnut muffins that Maricela had asked her cook to bake for her to sell.**

 **It was really irritating Pru that they weren't getting any customers at their booth.**

 **"How are we going to attract more customers to our booth than Maricela?" Pru asked.**

 **"I don't know," Abigail answered Pru. "but somehow, we've got to."**

 **Back in Cinnibar, Faith went inside the prison.**

 **"Oh no! Mom," Faith called out. "prison break! Prison break!"**

 **Scarlett came to her daughter's location.**

 **"Call for Danika, Jeremiah, Kurt, Amy, Frederick, and Everett! Without any doubt, those magical criminals crossed to the other side! We need the Sapphire Agency!" Scarlett said to Faith.**

 **"I'm on it, Mom." Faith called back.**

 **Back in Miradero, customers were lining up to buy the pies that were baked in Enchancia Castle's kitchen.**

 **when suddenly, the Order of the Wand attacked.**


	11. Attack On Miradero

**Attack On Miradero**

 **"Oh my gosh!" Sofia exclaimed.**

 **"What is it, Sofia? Who are these people?" Abigail asked.**

 **"They are the Order of the Wand," Sofia answered Abigail. "and their leader is Grimtrix Truesdale."**

 **"Give us what we seek!" Grimtrix demanded.**

 **"Are you seeking to buy some pie? We've baked plenty." Abigail said.**

 **Suddenly, the Sapphire Agency appeared on the scene.**

 **"Sapphire Agency," a 15-year-old girl ordered, showing her new badge. "stand down, Grimtrix!"**

 **"Jade! You're a member of the Sapphire Agency now?" Sofia gasped in surprise.**

 **"Yes, Sofia," Jade confessed. "I'm an official member of Danika's team."**

 **Greylock spotted the Scepter of Justice in Jeremiah's right hand, the rainbow colored Crystal of Justice was atop the scepter.**

 **"Grimtrix," Greylock shouted. "Grimtrix! Look what I see!"**

 **Grimtrix looked at where Greylock was pointing.**

 **"So, it wasn't Princess Sammie who had the Crystal of Justice after all," Grimtrix said. "it was Prince Samson! Why didn't I see it before?"**

 **Grimtrix was about ready to attack Jeremiah, when Everett spotted him.**

 **"Jeremiah! Quick," Everett called out. "dodge that assault!"**

 **Jeremiah quickly dodged Grimtrix and was about to use the Scepter of Justice.**

 **Until all of a sudden, an arrow came from out of nowhere.**

 **"Who's there? Show yourself," Snively shouted. "come on out and fight!"**

 **A tall and thin Tuckapaw Native American 16-year-old boy with black hair and brown eyes jumped down from the tree he had shot his arrow from.**

 **"Mixli!" Pru exclaimed.**

 **"I don't know who you are or where on the other side you came from," Mixli said to Grimtrix, Greylock, Morgana, and Snively coolly. "but nobody messes around with Pru and her friends! Not while I'm around at least."**

 **Candice saw Mixli pulling his Omni out.**

 **"Wow! Dorrie," Candice asked. "do you see what I see?"**

 **"I see it but I cannot believe it," Dorrie responded to Candice. "this Mixli fellow... is a Voyager!"**

 **"Now Missis and Mister Cook," Mixli said to Danika and Jeremiah. "use the Amulet of Kippernilot and the Scepter of Justice to send these criminals back to magical prison!"**

 **"You got it, Mixli!" Danika called.**

 **"When this is all over," Jeremiah added. "Miraderians will think they just awoke from a really bad dream... and Grimtrix and the rest of the Order of the Wand will be back in Scarlett and Faith's custody!"**

 **Danika and Jeremiah swiftly sent Grimtrix and the rest of the Order of the Wand back to prison in Cinnibar.**


	12. An Ally On The Other Side

**An Ally On The Other Side**

 **"This isn't the last you will hear of the Order of the wand, Boy!" Grimtrix swore, shaking his fist at Mixli.**

 **"Yes, yes, yes, we have all heard that one before," Jade said to Grimtrix. "now, move it along, Tough Guy!"**

 **The Sapphire Agency took Grimtrix and the other members of the Order of the Wand back to Cinnibar Prison.**

 **Before Mixli could get away to make his report, Pru wrapped her arms around him.**

 **"Oh, Mixli! You were wonderful!" Pru exclaimed.**

 **"Hey, hey, Pru," Mixli said gently. "too tight!"**

 **"Oh, I'm so sorry." Pru said to Mixli, releasing her grip on him.**

 **"Pru," Lucky called. "Abigail and I are going to give our guests a tour! Want to come with us?"**

 **"Mixli?" Pru asked.**

 **"You go ahead," Mixli said to Pru. "I have something important to take care of, and I'll join you in a while."**

 **"Thanks, Mixli." Pru said, taking off at a run to join Lucky and Abigail.**

 **When Pru was out of earshot, Mixli turned on his omni.**

 **"Green light, Miss Cooper," Mixli said to Violet. "the timeline here in Miradero is back to normal."**

 **"Good work, Mixli, it's a good thing I chose to stay behind at Enchancia Castle." Violet said.**


	13. Going To The Ice Cream Parlor

**Going To The Ice Cream Parlor**

 **It wasn't too long after Pru, Lucky, and Abigail showed Dorrie, Candice, Timothy, Sofia, and Amber into the Miradero Ice Cream Parlor that Mixli caught up to them.**

 **"So," Abigail asked Mixli in a curious tone. "did you take care of the business that you needed to take care of?"**

 **"Yes I did," Mixli answered Abigail. "but that is all I can tell you."**

 **"Why?" Abigail asked Mixli.**

 **"Because that is on a need-to-know basis, Abigail," Dorrie said sternly. "and for Pru's, Lucky's, and your own safety, all of you don't need to know."**

 **"Oh, all right, Dorrie." Abigail sighed.**

 **Mister Winthrop walked up to the counter, he was hunched over.**

 **"Lucky, can you and your friends help me out today?" Mister Winthrop asked.**

 **"All of you go on ahead," Dorrie said to Lucky and the others. "I have to talk to Mixli in private."**

 **"Okay, Dorrie." Candice said.**

 **When Dorrie met Mixli in an alley, she had a question for him.**

 **"Mixli," Dorrie asked. "what did you want to tell me?"**

 **"The story of how I became a Voyager under the guidance and training of Miss Violet Cooper." Mixli answered Dorrie.**

 **"You know my mom?" Dorrie asked Mixli, taken aback.**

 **"I was orphaned at a young age, 3-years-old to be precise, someone named Drake killed my parents, your mother took me to Voyager headquarters and began to train me, she was really patient with me when she trained me." Mixli explained to Dorrie.**

 **"My mom's like that, did Neila kill your parents like she killed mine?" Dorrie inquired to Mixli.**

 **"Um... who's Neila?" Mixli asked Dorrie, he was a bit baffled.**

 **"Since you don't know Neila," Dorrie said to Mixli. "I am going to take that as a 'no'."**

 **"My parents died in a terrible fire, your mother found me in the inferno and took me to safety at Voyager Command where she began my training, when I was 6-years-old, your mother said I completed my Voyager training, gave me this very Omni, and assigned me to keep an eye on things here in Miradero Oregon in 1854." Mixli explained to Dorrie.**

 **"Wow," Dorrie said. "am I glad that you are on our side!"**

 **"Please don't tell Pru that I'm a Voyager." Mixli requested.**

 **"I understand completely, Mixli," Dorrie said gently. "Pru is to you what Frederick is to me, I know that you wouldn't want her to worry."**


	14. Returning To Enchancia Castle

**Returning To Enchancia Castle**

 **"Exactly," Mixli said to Dorrie. "and I don't want to see the girl I love get hurt because of me."**

 **A few days later at Enchancia Castle, Violet was busy doing some dusting.**

 **When Sofia, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, and Timothy came into the throne room through Lucky's Looking Glass of Dimensions.**

 **"Dorrie," Violet called, running to her daughters. "Candice!"**

 **"Amber," James called, running to his sisters. "Sofia!"**

 **"Timothy!" Andre, Gwen, Wallace, Amy, Suzette, and Marie called out, running to him.**

 **"It's okay, everybody," Dorrie said. "we're all okay."**

 **"We're just glad to be home is all." Timothy added with a far off sounding sigh.**


End file.
